


Feels like Family

by KDecker25



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDecker25/pseuds/KDecker25
Summary: dean comes home to find Cas seriously injured and slowly healing himself. Cas thinks it's not big deal but Dean makes sure he knows he is a big deal around there. Hurt/Comfort, Cas Whompage, making Cas feel like family...gory fluff....is there such a thing?





	

    Dean walked into the bunker, a bag of groceries in his hand. He began down the steps and noticed Cas down at the table. Dean slowed his descent down the stairs when he noticed Cas was shirtless. His coat and jacket were strewn across the table and the angel held his shirt in his hands, it looked like he was trying to sew it together. He had a small sewing kit in front of him on the table. Dean also noticed the blood on the shirt and coat. 

    “Cas? What’s going on?” Dean asked as he came to the last step. Cas looked up from his hands to Dean.

    “I am attempting to repair my clothing but I am having difficulty getting the thread onto the needle,”

    Dean went wide eyed when he saw the bruise across Cas’ jaw, the split lip, and the bruises. Oh, the bruises.

    “What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked. He grabbed Cas by the chin and turned his face side to side. He then lifted his face up and saw a clear hand print shaped bruise around the angel's neck. Dean then gave his whole torso the once over. He saw evidence of broken and bruised ribs. Cas’s hands and elbows were horribly scuffed up.

     “It is not of import,” Cas replied and pulled his head away and began sewing again. 

     “Not of import? What the hell can leave bruises on an angel!?” Dean asked. Cas sighed as he attempted again to thread the needle. 

    “Not much of an angel anymore,” Cas grumbled, more to himself. Dean hung his head with a sigh. He pulled out a chair next to Cas. He set his bag down and took the shirt, needle, and thread from Cas. . 

    “That’s not true, Here…” As Dean picked up the shirt to see what he was working with he saw a long gash across the back of the shirt. He looked at Cas through the hole. 

    “Buddy, I think this one’s a lost cause,” 

    “It’s the only one I have,” Cas replied. Dean shook his head and tossed the shirt aside. 

    “I’ll let you borrow one of my shirts but tomorrow we are going shopping, you need more than one outfit. Did you get whatever caused this healed up?” Dean asked, looking Cas over again. That time he noticed Cas’ legs were sitting at odd angles. They weren’t collected under him like most people do when they sit, they weren't even lounged out in front of him. They were almost limply off to the side, as if he had been dragged into the chair. He raised an eyebrow as he listened. 

    “I’ve been concentrating my energy on the most severe of my wounds...The fight took a lot out of me along with trying to heal my vessel...it’s exhausting,” Cas replied. Dean nodded, Cas did look tired. 

    “Which is also why I do not believe I will be able to go shopping tomorrow,” Cas said. 

    “You’ll be getting some much needed shut eye? Wouldn’t be a bad idea,” 

    “Because I can’t walk.,” Cas said plainly. 

    “What!?” Dean tried to ask calmly. 

    “My spinal cord was severed in the melee, I am paralyzed,” Cas responded. Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He could tell Cas was hiding a lot of pain but Dean didn't realize it was quite that much. He couldn’t stop himself. 

    “What the hell is wrong with you Cas! I asked you what happened and your first response should have been ‘I’m freaking paralyzed!’. That is of import! It is the thing of most import!” Dean yelled and got to his feet. He walked around Cas and found his back to be a black and blue bruised mess. The darkest concentration was about halfway down his back on his backbone. 

    “Jesus!” Dean wanted to put his hands on it but didn’t want to cause Cas pain. 

    “It is only temporary, I will be able to heal it over the next few days as I regain my strength,” Cas told him. Dean turned the chair and came around to face Cas. 

    “What are you going to do until then? Sit here in pain and you are in pain Cas I can see it!” Dean said, looking him in the eyes. Cas broke eye contact and Dean spoke again. 

    “Cas, you’re my family, I need to know when things like this happen. I could have been there to back you up, or at the very least carried you inside so you didn’t have to drag yourself in. If you had been human, you’d be dead right now! I don’t know where you got the idea your well being isnt a big deal but that needs to stop. Now let’s get you cleaned up and don’t worry about the damn shirt,” Dena said. Cas looked at him. 

    “Thank you Dean,” 

    “Yeah...well, this explains why you’re parked so close to the door.” Dean remarked. Cas gave a weak laugh and nodded. 

     “That was Crowley he got me to the door, he couldn’t come in because of the warding,”

    “At least you weren’t completely alone. C’mon,” Dean said and stood. Cas gave him a confused look. 

    “What are you doing?” Cas asked as Dean picked up his legs and pulled them towards him. Dean looked up at him. 

    “I am going to get you to swallow two bottles of aspirin and put you to bed,” Dean said and grabbed Cas’ arm. Cas grimaced and tried to conceal a whimper as his arm was moved. 

    “Sorry! From the other side?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head. 

    “It’s fine,” Cas answered him. Dean then scooped one arm under Cas’s legs and the other behind his back. He got Cas into the air and began to walk to the dorms. As he got to the hall he heard the door to the garage open and Sam came into the bunker. 

    “Perfect timing, Sammy, get in here!” Dean called out. Sam popped through the far door in the library and looked to his brother. 

    “Yea-What’s going on?” Sam asked as he approached. 

    “Genius here, can’t feel his legs, you wanna open doors for me?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and ran ahead of him. 

    ‘Yeah,. Sure. Cas, man, what happened?” Sam asked as he came by. 

    “I do not wish to speak about it,” Cas said through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his composure, he was just in so much pain. 

    “Shouldn’t we take him to a hospital or something?” Sam asked. 

    “Say’s it’s temporary, he’s healing his vessel as he gets energy. He’s just low on angel juice,” Dean said. Sam shook his head as they got to Cas’ room. Sam opened the door and went inside. He pulled back the blankets and as Dean laid him down, Sam grabbed Cas’ legs by the ankles and guided them so they wouldn’t be forced into an awkward angle.

    “Dean, his legs are freezing,” Sam said and began rubbing his skin. He pulled off Cas’ shoes and set them next to the bed and began rubbing his legs through his trousers. Cas groaned out in pain. 

    “You feel that?” Sam asked hopefully. Cas raised a hand to his chest and a blue light emitted from his hand as he tried to heal something. Cas clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight as the light got brighter. Then all at once he passed out, went completely limp, dropping his arm off to the side. Dean’s heart leapt and he reached forward to Cas and held his face. 

    “Cas!?” Dean called to him and got no response. He held the back of his hand in front of Cas’ mouth and sighed in relief when he felt Cas’ breath on the back of his fingers. Sam gave them both a worried look and took the chance to look Cas’ body over. 

    “Jeez, Dean, these are the kind of injuries you get in a serious accident. You sure we shouldn't take him to a hospital and just say he was in a car crash?” Sam asked, his eyes lingered over a massive bruise that went up over his hip and up his side. It was several angry shades of red and purple. Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think. 

    “He could be bleeding internally for all we know,” Sam added. 

    “I know, I know, but how do we explain him? An accident like that would have to be reported. Then how do we explain someone as badly injured as he is walking out of the hospital after a few days?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged. 

    “What do we do if he stops breathing by then?” Sam asked. 

    “We still have Metatron’s grace right?”

    “Stolen grace will just kill him later on down the road,”

    “Then I’ll just stay up with him and if something goes south we get him in the impala and haul ass to the hospital,” Dean said. Sam didn’t seem convinced but Dean pulled the chair from the desk over and sat down next to Cas’ bed. Sam pulled the covers over Cas and then left the room. He got his desk chair and joined Dean. 

* * *

 

    Cas opened his eyes to find his room in darkness except from the warm dim light of the desk lamp. Cas looked over and saw Dean sitting at the desk reading from a old book from the bunker library. Cas smiled. 

    “I thought the angel...was supposed to watch over the human,” He spoke hoarse even for him. Dean looked up and gave a short laugh. 

    “What? The human can’t return the favor?” Dean asked. Cas lifted his hand to his chest again. He began healing himself and the room was bathed in the soft light of his grace. Dean watched him. Cas dropped his arm and the light disappeared as he tried to catch his breath. He raised his hand again but Dean reached over and grabbed his hand. 

     “Baby steps Cas, you’re not in a hurry, I’ll watch over you,” Dean told him.

    “Not happening,” Cas gave a weak laugh and choked. He began to cough, a little at first but then it got deeper.He quickly put his hand back over his chest and resumed healing. His other hand wiped a bit of blood from his lip. Dean shook his head. 

    “Jeez, is there anything I can do?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head as he took inventory of his most severe wounds before he was willing to sleep again. 

    “Not unless you know another angel,” 

    “Man, I really wish I did,” Dean told him. Cas healed something else in his gut before taking a deep breath and letting himself slip unconscious again. Dean watched him fall asleep and suppressed a yawn himself. He had sent Sam to sleep in a bed a few hours ago, they had both sat up with Cas for hours. The angel did stop breathing once but as Dean started to pick him up he began breathing again. Dean felt better now that Cas had spoken to him but still that had been terrifying. 

Dean eyed the empty side of the bed and got to his feet. He didn’t pull the covers back or anything but he did lay across the bed and allowed himself to sleep. 

* * *

    Dean woke up to movement in the bed. He jolted up and looked to Cas. Cas had managed to move to the middle of the bed in the night but the movement Dean had felt was Sam getting into the bed. Sam was dressed in his pajama pants and t-shirt. He had his laptop in one hand while the other pulled back the covers. He got in next to Cas with a shutter to his breath. 

    “It’s freaking cold,” Sam grumbled. Dean raised an eyebrow. He didn’t feel anything being fully dressed. 

    “What time is it?” Dean asked. 

    “5:30” Sam said. 

    “The hell’s wrong with you?”

    “I was cold and awake, go back to sleep,Mom’s coming over today, she said she’d bring breakfast,” Sam said. Dean groaned as he remembered Mary saying she wanted to spend the weekend with them. Then he groaned again. This time about the groceries he left on the table. 

    “The groceries!” Dean said and started to get up. 

    “I put them in the fridge last night when I went to the bathroom, you’re good,” Sam said. 

    “Thank you,” Dean said and relaxed. 

    Hours later Cas awoke again. This time being sandwiched between Sam and Dean with Mary laying over their feet. Dean’s laptop was on Cas’ dresser and they were watching an old movie. Mary had a list she had been working on. It looked like they were on Die Hard. Cas didn’t say anything and tried not to move. He was overwhelmed with the sense of warmth, protection...family. 

Mary looked back to Dean. 

    “How many are in this seri- Hey, Castiel how are you feeling?” Mary was distracted when she saw the angel was awake. Dean took a sudden breath and turned to Cas. Cas looked up at him  and back to Mary. He smiled. 

    “Better,” He said. Mary smiled at him. 

    “Good, can we get you anything?” She asked. 

    “More of this,” Cas replied. Mary smiled wider. 

     “Well, you’re easy to please,” She said and turned back to the screen. Cas looked up to Dean again. Dean looked back at him expecting him to ask a question. 

     “Is this...this is what family feels like right?” Cas asked quietly. 

    “Hell yeah it is,” Dean smirked. 

    “You’re family’s here to take care of you Cas,” Sam reached out and gripped Cas’ shoulder. Cas looked over his shoulder at him. 

    “Thank you,’ Cas said. Cas looked back at the screen for a moment. He continued to soak it all in until he fell asleep again. He knew now he could take his time. His family wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
